1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk for a disk brake, of the type comprising a braking band associated with a bell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many disk-brake disk constructions currently provide for the production of two parts: a braking band on which the disk-brake caliper acts in order to generate the braking torque, and the bell, which is fixed to the wheel hub and connected to the braking band.
The connection between the band and the bell is of considerable importance since it ensures the transfer of the braking torque from the band to the bell.
Tangential restraint between the band and the bell is achieved by systems which provide for protuberances of the braking band which are fitted in respective seats of the bell in order to achieve a tangential-restraint system between the band and the bell of particularly simple structure and hence with low production costs. However, these connection systems must provide adequate arrangements for the relative axial positioning between the band and the bell.
There is a need, in particular, to provide a system of connection between the band and the bell of the disk which can ensure the relative axial positioning between the band and the bell and which, at the same time, is of simple and inexpensive construction as well as being able to ensure a long working life, safeguarding the structural integrity of the band and of the bell, at least in the portions thereof which are affected by the connection.